New Life
by Zhiela
Summary: she falls from the sky with no memory. Gaara and his siblings find her. Will her memory be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1- The Girl

**The Girl**

I was running through the forest away from the men chasing me. I jumped over a fallen tree only to relize too late that there was a portal on the other side and i started to fall through, that's when everything went black.

My first thought when opened my eyes was "Who am I" only to find myself falling toward the earth strait for a lake. Having no time to think about my memory I changed my direction by doing a backflip in the air so that way I would dive into the lake instead of landing right on my stomach.

I hit the water the cold enveloping me like a blanket of ice. Swimming to the surface for air. I treaded the water for a second, taking in my surroundings. The lake had an almost 5 mile radius all around surrounded by trees and bushes. After looking around I started swimming to the edge of the lake, it took about a thirty minutes for me to swim to the edge. My clothes were soaked and weighed me down so when I finally got to the edge I crawled on to land thanking the gods that I was alive. Laying on the bank on my back I stared at the sky which was clear blue with only a few clouds that were blocking the sun for a couple of minutes.

After awhile I sat up and looked around taking in my surrounds from land. A few trees and mountains were in the area. Wait, what is my name? I have no idea who I am? What does this mean? Amnesia, it has to be, oh well I will figure it out on the way. For now I decided to focus on the up I assessed what I was wearing and what I had on me. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a black spandex halter top, and no shoes. Checking my pockets I found a necklace with a red rose made of ivory in the middle that appeared to be a choker with silk straps to tie it. While looking at it I felt calm and confident.I put on the necklace making sure the knot was tight so that it would not fall off. Next I decided I had to get dry or I was going to catch a cold, gathering some dry sticks to make a fire. After the fire was going I took of my shirt and pants and hung them on a nearby branch but leaving on my bra and underwear. I sat next to the fire and waited for my cloths to dry. Staring into the flames focusing to remember who I am and whether or not I had any family looking for me. Wrapping my arms around my legs I rested my chin on my knees my long black hair falling around my face in waves and covering my body.

A couple of minutes had gone by and I heard a twig crack in the woods. Lifting my head to look where I heard the sound come from. There was a shadow movimg from the trees to the ground. As I stared, out stepped a boy about 18 years old. He had Short slightly spiky dark auburn hair and on his left side of his forehead was the kanji word for love. His eyes were a blue-green and were rimmed with black. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he had connected to a large gourd on his back.

Staring at him I cltched my knees closer to my body and thankful for my long hair. "What do you want?" I asked my voice showing a hint of fear. He looked at me for a minute then answered " I saw you fall from the sky and came to see what happened" his voice was deep and showed little emotion while his stance was relaxed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes that was me, I don't know how it happened but I have no idea who I am or where I come from I fell into the lake and swam to shore. My clothes were wet so I had to dry them" I said while gesturing to my state of undress and where my clothes were hanging. He looked from me to my clothes his eyes widening a little and then looked back at me still hugging my legs.

Right then two more people jumped from the trees to the ground. One was a male wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. He wore a headband with a strange symbol in the middle. The headband was connected to a hood that looked like cat ears. He was also wearing purple face paint lining his eyes, which were a dark brown, and mouth with a line going down from his bottom lip to chin.

The other one was a girl with blonde hair in four pony tails and teal colored eyes wearing a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a revealing neckline. She also had a red sash tied around her waist and sported fingerless black gloves and has a headband with the same symbol as the other guy.

"Gaara is this the one that fell from that height?" asked the girl while putting her hands on her hips and bending forward trying to get a better look at me. "Yes." Said the red haired guy, Gaara. "Tamari do you have any extra clothes or a blanket?" Gaara said turning to the girl. Tamari stood strait and looked toward Gaara with a slight frown.

"Why would I carry extra clothes we only had to go to the leaf village for an update of the chunin exams?"

"The girl is soaked and needs something to wear." said Gaara.

"Oh well sorry I don't have anything with me." Tamari said with a look of sympathy on her face when she looked at me. "I might have something" the other guy spoke up reaching behind his back where he has something wrapped up, and pulled out a soft looking black cloak. "Good Kankuro," Gaara said while reaching for the cloak. He grabbed it and turned to me.

I looked up at him as he came closer. I could feel his power it was terrifying and i started to slowly knelt in front of me and with a swift movement of his hand had the cloak around my shoulders. Looking at his face i saw the kind look in his eyes and i stopped shivering. While i was staring at him he got up and started to turn back to his friends "WAIT" my voice louder than before. He stopped and turned to me.

I looked at the boy, Kankuro, "can i have the cloak?" he looked surprised that i would ask that of all things "of course." Looking back at Gaara "do you hve a knife?" i think he actually smiled a little btt but i can't be sure. He reachied behind him and pulled a diamond shaped knife with a wrapped end with a hallow circle by the handle. "What kind of knife is that?" i asked leaning forward on my knees. kneeling again he flipped the blade with a flick of his wrist the handle toward me. "it's a kunai, one tool of a ninja." his voice mesmerizing. He pushed the blade a little more my way trying to get my attention. Grabbing the blade i stood up in one movement and turned my back to all three of them and taking a step forward i turned my head a little and said "stay right here i'll be only 5 minutes."

Stepping into the cover of trees i grabbed the cloak and brought it in front of me. Noticing that there was a hood i put that on my left side found the base of the hood. Measuring about a foot and a half from the hood's base i gripped the knife in my right hand looking at the knife again.

I closed my eyes and thought of how Gaara flipped the knife so smoothly. Seeing the memory i repeated it and memorized his hand my eyes i flicked my wrist out mu finger through the hole at the end of the handle then quickly closed my hand.I did it!

Looking down at the cloak again i cut and ripped apart the cloak.

Getting dressed in my new outfit i stepped out walking toward the others.


	2. Chapter 2- Choice

Stepping next to Gaara i handed him his kunai knife turning it swiftly in my hand. His eyes widened a little bit at the move. "Thank you for letting me use the knife." i said while he reaching to take the knife. Tamari spoke up then "i like your clothes the way you made the outfir out of a sigle cloak." her eyes looking over my outfit. I had the cloaks hood over my head with the top wrapped around my upper torso leaving my belly bare. Using the rest of the material i made a miniskirt that came to mid thigh anf it was also wrapped around me waist tied to the side. "thanks i don't know how but it was easy to make" i said smiling. "What will you do now?" asked Kankuro. "I really don't know. I suppose i'll have to try and remember who i am and where i come from." While saying this i gazed accross the lake hugging my arms and wondering how long of a journey this will be.

"Come with us"

Turning around i saw that it was Gaara who had spoken. "Really?" I said going to stand in front of Gaara hoping he was telling the truth. He stared down at me "Yes. If you can keep up with us on our way and don't cause any trouble." his voice stern. "i promise i won't slow you down" excited that i can travel with these people. "Ok then let's get going we are running late" Kankuro said heading back to the trees. Tamari right behind him, Gaara was last jumping into the trees. I fallowed curious i jumped onto the nearest branch i fallowed.


End file.
